Winter Love
by IcePrincess373
Summary: Harry realizes that he has feelings for Luna. Will Luna start to like him back? What will happen? Find out by reading Winter Love.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked out the window. Everything Harry could see was covered in a white sheet of soft snow. All he could think of was winter and when they were going outside. It was 4:00 in the morning. Harry couldn't sleep because of his dreams of Voldemort. 

Ron heard Harry sneeze a couple of time in his half asleep moments. Finally, the last sneeze woke Ron. "Blimey!" Ron whispered as he got out of bed. "What time is it?" Ron sat down next to Harry. Harry shrugged. "I don't know," Harry whispered. Ron shivered. "It's freezing!" Ron was right. Harry felt it too. And it felt awfully familiar…

Suddenly a black wavy thing swooshed past them just outside the window. "Dementors!" Harry exclaimed. "Just go to bed. They leave everything alone that isn't moving," Ron said as he got into bed. "How do you know?" Harry asked. He got into bed too. Ron scoffed and said, "Well I'm guessing that. I think Dementors don't have good eyesight. I mean, they're big, black, scary wavy things that don't even have faces!" Harry shrugged and snuggled into the covers. He fell asleep in less than 10 minutes. But this time he didn't dream of Voldemort. He dreamt of Dementors sucking out everyone's soul. His soul, Ron's soul, Hermione Granger's soul, Cho Chang's soul, Luna Lovegood's soul, even Draco Malfoy's soul. Although the dream was short, Harry woke up at 8:00 in the same morning. 

After Harry got dressed, there was an announcement. "_Attention students. You now have permission to go outside into Hogwarts Grounds."_ Harry gasped. He went down the Grand Staircase and into the big door that led outside. He ran and ran until finally he was into the snow. He fell down on his back and lay there for a long time, feeling the cold snow.

Suddenly, Harry heard a small, soft giggle. It was easy to recognize who it was. It was Luna Lovegood. Harry stood up and brushed off the snow. "I see your enjoying the snow quite a lot," Luna said softly in her high, dreamy voice. Harry chuckled softly. "Yeah…" Neither of them said anything for a moment. Then at the last minute they both looked at each other. Luna blushed and then turned and began to walk away. 

Harry turned his head. He gasped in shock! _Uh-oh!_ He thought. A stampede of kids wanting to touch snow was running towards him! Before he could get out of the way, everyone ran him over. No one said sorry except Hermione and Ron and obviously, Cho. Harry ignored Cho's apology. Last year when they were practicing magic to prepare themselves to fight the Dark Lord, Cho spilled the secret in where they were hiding. Harry has been mad at her ever since.

Everyone was having a party in the snow! Harry grabbed a handful of snow and patted it into a sphere. He aimed from far away….. he threw…. It hit Ron! Ron turned to see Harry laughing. Ron threw a snowball at Harry as well. But Harry ducked and the snowball hit Hermione! Hermione saw that Ron threw the snowball, and tried to throw one at him, but it hit Draco! Then everyone started throwing snowballs and there was a massive war going on! Draco decided to organize. 

"Slytherins and Hufflepuffs stand over here with me! Ravenclaw and Gryffindor stand over there!" Though no one really liked Draco but the Slytherins, they followed his directions. Everyone but Harry. He saw that Luna wasn't playing. She was walking far away… Where was she going? Harry 

decided to follow. He ran quietly away from the snow war and hid behind each dead and frozen bush when Luna looked back. Finally, Luna stopped in the corner of the Quidditch Area. There was a really big rock there. Harry heard her crying. Then he heard her say, "Hello mum." Luna sniffed. "It's winter. You're probably cold. But I can't do anything about it. Because you're…. _Dead," _Luna cried some more. Harry walked up to Luna. "What's wrong?" Even though he already knew what was going on. "Nothing," Luna whispered as she wiped her tears away and acted like nothing happened. She grabbed her bag and began to walk away. "Wait!" Harry shouted to Luna. Luna stopped and turned around. Luna didn't have her dreamy look on her face. Harry stuttered. "I… um…. I want to tell you something." Luna raised one eyebrow slightly. Harry continued to stutter. "Um… never mind. You want to go back inside?" Luna shook her head. Luna turned back around and walked away. "Luna!" Harry shouted. Luna turned around really angrily and said, "Shut up!" Harry was surprised. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. Luna continued to sound angry. "I just figured out…" Luna sniffed, "That your dad… killed my mom! So I don't want to have anything to do with you. Good-bye Harry," Luna turned back around. Harry was shocked. Was that really true? "Well how did you figure that out just now if you were so nice to me 10 minutes ago before the snowball fight?" Harry yelled. Luna stopped. Harry heard her starting to cry. Then she fell on her knees. Harry ran to her and sat next to her. "My brother. He sent his spirit to me for a moment to let me know. It was so shocking… I thought you were a nice boy…" Luna said. "I am!" Harry exclaimed. Luna faced Harry, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. I didn't know either. But I'm not like my dad I bet," Harry said. "You bet?! What do you mean, 'I bet'? Is this some kind of a sick joke? Why don't you just shut up!?" Luna yelled. But suddenly Harry grabbed Luna by the shoulders and kissed her forcibly. Ginny was looking for Harry and saw him kissing Luna. She began to have tears in her eyes, but still waited and watched. Finally, Harry unlocked his lips from hers. Luna couldn't say anything. She was frozen. She was shocked. She just stared at Harry. She started getting her dreamy look back even though she was very still. Then Luna blinked twice and got up and slowly ran back to where everyone else was.

Harry watched Luna go, and then just looked and his hands. Then he touched his lips. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Did he really have feelings for Luna?


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Harry sat by the lake. He thought about that kiss… the look on Luna's face… What was Luna thinking right now? 

_That's it. I can't stand this! I have to go see Luna,_ Harry thought. He walked inside and saw Hermione. He walked up to Hermione. "Have you seen Luna?" Harry asked. "Yeah, she's in the Hallway," Hermione replied. Harry hesitated to leave, and then said, "Hermione… Am I a good kisser?" Hermione looked very surprised. "I don't know. I never kissed you," Hermione said. Harry sighed, "Oh." Then he ran into the Hallway.

The Hallway was a very quiet place. And also very dark. If someone stood anywhere in that Hallway, even in the middle of it, you wouldn't be able to see them without a light or spell like Lumos Duo. 

Harry walked slowly in the Hallway, feeling everything. Then he suddenly bumped into a human figure. It was Luna. Harry grabbed Luna's wrist and took her to a corner in the Hallway so no one could see them. "Look, I'm sorry for earlier today," Harry whispered. Luna didn't say anything. "I couldn't help myself," Harry whispered. "Well, I wasn't expecting something like that from you… I thought you loved Cho," Luna said in her high, dreamy voice, but still soft so no one could hear them. "I don't love Cho," Harry said. Then Harry leaned in his neck to kiss Luna, but Luna turned away. "I need to get going," Luna said as she got out from under Harry. Then Luna waved to Harry and walked away. 

_She turned her head away from me… Does she hate me? No, she waved to me. Arggh! I must figure this out! _Harry couldn't stop thinking of Luna.

Harry began to walk out of the Hallway when Professor Snape caught him with the Lumos Duo spell. "What are you doing?!" Snape said slowly, but angrily. "I-I'm sorry sir, I was just-" Harry was cut off by Snape's words. "NEVER come here _alone_, EVER. Do you understand me Mr. Potter?" Snape yelled this time. "Y-Yes sir…" Harry said as he began to leave. He ran up the Grand Staircase. Professor Snape was _scary._

About a week later, absolutely everything was covered ten times more with snow than before. Harry hadn't talked to Luna all week. He decided to talk to her now. Harry found Luna in the fourth floor all alone. "Luna?" Harry said. Luna turned to see Harry looking… awfully… _guilty. _

"Hello Harry," Luna said. She turned to face Harry and Harry walked closer to her. Then closer and closer. "Luna… I'm sorry. For real, I am," Harry said. "It's okay," Luna said. Her voice sounded more dreamy than usual. _This may be a chance to kiss her,_ Harry thought. He leaned his neck in. Luna didn't move back. He leaned in closer… and closer… Luna didn't move at all. Finally, their lips touched. Harry held Luna's waist, and Luna wrapped her arms around him. They kissed for at least 4 minutes. Ginny came into the fourth floor and she was going to tell Harry about the good news that the Dementors of Hogwarts were gone, but she found Luna and Harry kissing once again. 

Finally, the two unlocked lips and just stared at each other. _Oh my gosh, I actually kissed her… but this time Luna actually kissed me back…_ Harry thought. "Well," Luna said smiling, "I need to go. 

There's a celebration going on for no more Dementors at Hogwarts." Luna left the room. Harry smiled to himself. "Wow," he said out loud to himself. Ginny had tears in her eyes. She walked into the room and sat next to Harry. (Harry was sitting.) "Harry," Ginny said, facing Harry. Harry noticed she was there, and turned. Then, without warning, Ginny grabbed Harry's neck and kissed him! She sighed as she kissed him sometimes, which made Harry feel uncomfortable. Ginny kept kissing and when Harry let go of her lips, Ginny just pulled him towards her and kissed him again. Ginny focused on Harry's bottom lip and kept pulling it which actually hurt Harry. Finally, Ginny let go. Before she could say anything, Harry left the room. Ginny cried again. This time, now more than ever.


End file.
